id5fandomcom-20200222-history
Kurt Frank
Kurt Frank, also known as the Explorer, is a survivor available for purchase after completion of the prologue. He is one of the 25 playable survivors added to Identity V. Rumor Backstory Kurt is an experienced explorer, passionate about exploring the limits of humanity. He has sailed across the English Channel, flown over old-growth forests in a hot air balloon, and, of course, joined a life-or-death game. As a master of survival, maybe he has a good shot at winning? The adventurer Kurt-Frank was born in Yorkshire, England. After he was born, he moved with his parents and immigrated. He went from England to Italy, then to France, and back to the UK, constantly moving through a variety of adult travellers. This unique experience made Kurt feel like a migratory bird, forming a typical escaped personality, and it was difficult to concentrate. Every day, he was obsessed with reading novels about ancient artieacts and expeditions, such as the classic Gulliver's Travels. He always thought that he was a great adventurer. Kurt is good at sailing and hot air balloon driving, and because he had been reading Gulliver’s Travels, he goes out almost every day. He brings the book with him since Kurt wants to be as small as the protagonist. Appearance Kurt has a lean build with a peach skin tone. He has brown hair, which is combed to the right and extends down into a beard. He has a blue t-shirt, a pair of blue denim jeans, a pair of brown boots, a brown hiker's backpack, and a belt that holds a coiled lasso and a satchel. He also has a stitch that runs across his right eye. Both of his eyes are brown. External Traits Fantasy: Carries around the novel Gulliver's Travels and can turn into a tiny Lilliputian after reading it. He is undetectable by the hunter's radar after shrinking, but cannot perform most actions. Due to his love for books, this skill is not depleted when used. Explore: Possesses superior survival skills and knows how to hide his tracks. His tracks last for 1s less. Also, vaulting obstacles will not alert the hunter. Curiosity: Can hardly control his curiosity and tends to attempt risky operations when decoding. The chance of triggering a calibration is increased by 30% and scope of success decreased by 30%. Deduction Targets Basic) Successfully heal 1 teammate Adv1) Successfully heal 2 teammates Adv2) Successfully heal 3 teammates Conclusion: A photo: The young explorer is engrossed in a book. Deduction 6: The perfect speech Notable explorers are known to be great storytellers. Otherwise, how is it that all those legends become so well known? Basic) Complete 1 perfect calibration Adv1) Complete 2 perfect calibrations Adv2) Complete 3 perfect calibrations Conclusion: A photo: An explorer in uniform is animatedly narrating something to a group of people. Everyone seems captivated. Deduction 7: Become a hero A true hero would never leave someone behind. Basic) Rescue 1 teammate from a rocket chair Adv1) Rescue 2 teammates from rocket chairs Adv2) Rescue 3 teammates from rocket chairs Conclusion: A journal entry: Those people despise me. They think I'm useless. I'll prove them wrong. Deduction 8: Self-Awareness A lie will come true when you repeat it a thousand times, at least when you keep telling it to yourself. Basic) Achieve 100% decoding progress Adv1) Achieve 200% decoding progress Adv2) Achieve 300% decoding progress Conclusion: A journal entry: That's what I've been through. My "real" experience. I am a true explorer. Deduction 9: Road-blocking "Dragons" These giant, fanged... dragons! You can't stop an explorer! Basic) Stun hunter with a pallet 1 time Adv1) Stun hunter with a pallet 2 times Adv2) Stun hunter with a pallet 3 times Conclusion: Actually, I might have just made a mistake. Deduction 10: Escape from Reality Would you still be passionate after learning the truth about life? Basic) Escape via dungeon Adv1) Escape via dungeon Adv2) Escape via dungeon Conclusion: A journal entry: I want to get out of here; anywhere but here. Just get me out of this school. Deduction 11: Tact As an explorer, you need to know how to avoid damage. Basic) Escape from the hunter 1 time. Adv1) Escape from the hunter 2 times. Adv2) Escape from the hunter 3 times. Conclusion: A journal entry: I once witnessed the battle between Don Quixote and the Biscayan up close! It was a great battle! I got out of there, of course. Deduction 12: Gulliver's Travels A book on magic! Basic) While shrunk, run for a total of 20 seconds Adv1) While shrunk, run for a total of 40 seconds Adv2) While shrunk, run for a total of 60 seconds Conclusion: A journal entry: An incredible perspective... when I read this, the world around me seemed to expand. Gameplay TBA Appearance Decoration Costumes * Original * Worn Clothes * Verdant Green * Apricot Yellow * Autumn Orange * Turquoise * Pinky Memory * Researcher * Lost * Voyage * Icarus * Mr. Turtle * Inventor * Alice Accessories * Expert Detective * Confident Detective * Gemini * Milk Carton * Gold Rose * First Aid Kit * Straw Eyeball * (TBA) Graffiti * Muse Mark * Explorer - Cartoon * Explorer - Silhouette * Travels - Colored * Travels - Grayed * Observer - Grayed * (TBA) Emotes * Agree * Hurry Back * Confused * Hush * Advance * Provoke * (TBA) Standby Motions * Default * Wait * Snooze * Ready * Stand * Hide * (TBA) Trivia * He is one of the cheapest characters available for purchase * He is the only known survivor with an accessory (his hiker's backpack) covering his back * The book he carries is Gulliver's Travels. Links * http://id5.163.com/news/official/20171020/26476_719801.html Some additional information on the Explorer, Kurt Frank, including some information on the Mechanic, Tracy Reznik. * https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gulliver%27s_Travels Some information on Kurt's favorite book, 'Gulliver's Travels'. Gallery Category:Survivor Category:Male